McKenzie Field Hangar
The McKenzie Field Hangar is a hangar and a small dirt airstrip located in Grapeseed, San Andreas. Description As its name implies, it is a hangar, capable of holding one small airplane. It is possible to buy the hangar and runway for $150,000 after the mission Nervous Ron. It seemed to be owned by Vapid, which implies that Vapid had an aircraft division. It is only available to buy if playing as Trevor. Unfortunately, the player cannot store their personal aircraft in the garage, since the Cuban 800 used for the Arms Trafficking missions always spawns here. Events of GTA Online During the heist setup mission Prison Break - Plane, the crew must steal a five seater Velum that was being guarded in the hangar by members of the Vagos. They first kill the Vagos waiting at the airfield, then must hold off the reinforcements before they can take the plane. Events of GTA V After the hangar is purchased, it features Arms Trafficking missions by either land or air. There is a Dune Buggy for the land weapons-running side mission, as well as a Cuban 800 for air deliveries. Upon completion of a side mission, Trevor gets paid $5000 for land deliveries and $7000 for the air deliveries. Completing air deliveries quickly awards a time bonus of $125, accuracy with drops gives additional $125 bonus and flying below radar on missions that require it give yet another $125. Unlike other properties that generate varying levels of income on a regular basis, these missions are the only way to generate income from the hangar. The trade-off is that the owner doesn't have to worry about being summoned to deal with various issues and can engage in the missions at his leisure or ignore them after completing the first set. Vehicles * BF Injection: Can be found just east of the hangar * Cuban 800: Inside the hangar after buying the property. Automatically triggers the Arms Trafficking side-mission when entered. Also will spawn in GTA Online inside of the Hangar * Dune Buggy: To the left to the hangar after buying the property. Automatically triggers the Arms Trafficking side-mission when entered. * Duster: Occasionally, an NPC-controlled Duster will land on the airfield. * Velum: Spawns at the parking space west of the hangar in GTA Online (conflicts with Mammatus) * Cargobob: Spawns after passing level 20 in GTA Online (conflicts with Frogger) * Frogger: Spawns at the eastern end of the runway near the hangar (conflicts with Cargobob) * Mammatus: Spawns at the plane parking space west of the hangar. (conflicts with Velum) Gallery McKenzieHanger-GTAV.jpg|McKenzie Field's hangar previously owned by Vapid GangAttack GTAO Wiki ref 33.jpg|Panoramic view of the hangar and runway in GTA Online. 400px-GTA5minorturb1.jpg|A Duster as it runs along the runway. MacKenzieHangar-GTAV-SatelliteView.jpg|Satellite view. Trivia *In Minor Turbulence, Trevor says that he is going to land the Cargo Plane at McKenzie Field, but this is practically impossible as the Cargo Plane is too big for any runway due to its large wingspan. Also, because it's a big plane, it needs more runway for taking off and landing. *The Vapid sign on the top of the hanger is likely a reference to the Ford Motor Company Aviation Division that built the famous Ford Trimotor, since Vapid represents Ford. * There's a Jacksheepe badge image at the right of the entrance. * Even if Trevor has not bought the airfield, in Minor Turbulence Trevor and Ron will use the airfield as if they bought it. * Due to the shortness of the runway; It is not recommended to land turbine-engined aircraft such as the Besra or the P-996 Lazer due to their tendencies to enter a dive when decelerating on final approach * It is also not recommended to land large aircraft such as the Luxor the Miljet due to their poor braking ability and the shortness of the runway, As these aircraft do not have short field landing capabilites de:McKenzie-Feldhangar und -Flugfeld ru:Полевой ангар Маккензи Category:Airports Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Places Category:Places in Blaine County Category:Locations Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA V